


Phishing for Love

by thetaandkoschei



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gallifrey, Lost Love, M/M, Memories, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, Post-Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Pre-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Some Humor, Texting, The Master's POV, Wet Doctor, angsty master, emo master, hacker master, no happy ending, one sided Thasmin, phishing Yaz, the master talking to himself most of the time, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetaandkoschei/pseuds/thetaandkoschei
Summary: "It was a matter of time for Yaz to fall into his trap. He knew she had a soft spot for the Doctor, a desperate need for her praise and approval. He was stuck on Earth for almost 77 years, his phone device built from scratch by himself. His cloud history was retrieved with a little hacking of Barton’s systems."The Master texts Yaz, pretending he is the Doctor, to find out information about their relationship...
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Phishing for Love

It was a matter of time for Yaz to fall into his trap. He knew she had a soft spot for the Doctor, a desperate need for her praise and approval. He was stuck on Earth for almost 77 years, his phone device built from scratch by himself. His cloud history was retrieved with a little hacking of Barton’s systems. Barton was one of the most powerful men in the world, but no matter how many employees he had hired for his security, some weak spots were always left exposed, some bits of coding making their systems vulnerable without even knowing.

It was late 2018, when he started tracing Yaz’s movements. She had saved all her passwords on VOR and it wasn’t hard for him to find her accounts. When he found her password he chuckled: ilydoctor13

 _Pathetic._ She was far too easy to break, far too easy to control. But it suited him as he had no time left to lose. He had a few months until the MI6 agents would start disappearing and the Doctor would ask for his help. And he should leave no traces behind, Yaz could never suspect it was him. That little human girl, always taking pictures with the Doctor, their faces glowing with adoration and happiness, the rush of adventure. They were both disgusting.

Except for finding her password and logging in her social media accounts, he found a way to link his number to the Doctor’s so he could pretend he was her. Thankfully Yaz was dumb enough to think that the Doctor had two separate phone numbers, one for distress calls, one for fun. In the meantime, the Doctor was too busy texting O. He was risking a paradox if the slightest mistake was made, but he wasn’t an amateur.

**9:12pm, 4 November 2018**

“Yaz? What are we?”

“What do you mean, Doctor?”

“Do you see me as a friend, or something else?”

“As a friend…”

“Good. Because I don’t want feelings interfering.”

“Of course.

But would it be bad if I… You know… Feel a little?”

“That would be terrible. Yaz, you are human. Mortal, vulnerable, idiotic, reckless… You don’t want to take a bullet for me, do you?”

“Idiotic? You said we were equals. A team. And of course I would, Doctor, you mean so much to all of us.”

“I mean you are idiotic compared to me.”

“That was mean!”

**8:34pm, 27 November 2018**

“Doctor! I took some pics when you were sleeping. Wanna see?”

“Of course!!”

_*3 pictures sent*_

The Master’s hearts fluttered. The Doctor asleep, from three different angles, in her Tardis, her face so calm, so delicate. Like a porcelain doll… He sighed.

“Do you have more?”

“No these are all.”

“Any from the other day?”

He was bluffing. Intuitively, he had assumed that Yaz had secretly more photos of her, random ones she took on her trips, with or without the Doctor’s consent.

*9 pictures sent*

It was the Doctor in her usual clothes but soaked to the bone. She was near a lake, hair wet and messy. _Why is she always like that?_ He hated staring at her like that, in her clown clothes, without her usual coat, her feminine curves showing in a way that made him furious… It was so unusual to see the Doctor like that, the image of her body imprinted in his mind, trying to memorize every little detail for future reference, probably. He really didn’t know how to process all of this.

“Fun times! What can I say?”

“Properly distressing times. Doctor, sorry I wasn’t there soon enough to get you out of those chains. Must’ve been scary, ducking you. We were all scared.”

“Don’t worry Yaz, it’s not like I’ll ever gonna cease to exist!”

“What?”

“What? :) Sorry I have to go. There’s a giant tentacle stuck on the Tardis’ breaks! See ya!! Bye!!”

Too many exclamation marks? Too little? He could never tell. The Doctor was a hippie now, her Tardis could be full of scented candles and dream-catchers for all he knows. What a fresh new hell. But the Master needed to see the Doctor in chains. The possibility of him teasing her about it in the near future was too exciting. 

He taunted himself a lot with the thought of meeting her again, the Doctor, but it was too much of a risk. He had a long-term detailed plan of destroying her, anyway. But a quick look wouldn’t hurt.

**1612, Midday**

Witch trials. There she was, the Doctor restrained on a log above a river. The log looked suspiciously reactive to some kind of energy, the Master could tell it was something alien attached to it. He smiled at the double meaning of his thoughts. He was wearing a cloak, round thick glasses and a wig with dark curly hair. Blended around those primitive humans, he was sure they hadn't invented what a good bath was, yet. 

Watching the Doctor getting ducked was the highlight of his year, or decade, possibly. When she got out of the water, her wet look gave him shivers crawling up his back. She gave him a quick look and he jumped slightly. The rush of his excitement was unbearable, he needed to burn something or someone to make up for it.

_Destroy something. They want to see Satan. Show them Satan._

Strangely enough, he didn’t do anything. No matter how much he needed to destroy, he needed to reveal himself at the right moment, the right time. And if the Doctor’s attention was drawn to him, his plan would be in vain, years of preparing and working on his dull office, doing stupid paperwork for the MI6, then a few lonely years in the Outback... He needed to control himself for once, or else he would have to wait for a new regeneration.

**11:09pm, 22 February 2019**

“Yaz, are you awake?”

“Yeah?”

“Just wanted to chat, if you don’t mind.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if you were ever lonely?”

“Yeah, sometimes… When I’m not with you or my family.”

“And how do you get over it?” The Master waited a few minutes for the reply to arrive, looking at the screen impatiently.

“It’s not easy… I’m not sure if there’s something you can do about it. Just hold your loved ones close when you have them. Because some days are dark and the only thing that remains of them is their memory.”

“Wow… I’ve never thought about that.” The Master was lost in thoughts. Memories of their Academy years with the Doctor, when everything was so simple and easy. They never cared about hurting each other, they never imagined they’d lose each other. The Doctor was his, and he was the Doctor’s. He wished he could go back and relive everything. Savour every moment, write down all his memories. Write prose and poems about them. Kiss him more, hug him longer and tighter. Tell him how much he loves him. His Doctor. His Theta.

“Doctor, when you said you’ve lost your loved ones a long time ago… Do you ever miss them?”

“How much did I tell you exactly?”

“Not much… That you carry them with you. What they would have said, what they would have done…”

Did the Doctor ever miss him? If she was missing the people she lost, was he ever part of her heartache? Probably she missed her family more, her human companions, all the good people she met. Her hearts had no place for him anymore. She only saw him as evil and depraved, a lunatic, a killer. And he was… All of that. But the things he had done, it was all for her. And she didn’t know yet. But one day, maybe… He hoped she’d understand. _They hurt you Theta, what was I supposed to do? I hated them for all the things they’ve done._

“That’s nice. I guess it’s true.” He replied without paying much attention. His thoughts were still dancing around the Doctor. _How dark and depraved could she become? Who was she before I met her? Was she ever like me? A worse killer than me? Oh my dear Doctor. Can you stand with me? After all I’ve done?_

He threw away his phone, flinching as it hit the floor with a loud noise and he curled into himself, hot tears running down his face. His nails squishing his pillow as he buried his face and muffled a scream he was holding inside for too long.


End file.
